1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical structure of a conventionally-known magnetic element is a wound structure with a conductive wire being wound around the outer circumference of a columnar core material made of a magnetic material, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-109181.
Meanwhile, the core material needs a certain degree of thickness from the stand point of improvement of workability when winding the conductive wire. For this reason, there is a problem in that the thickness of the magnetic element becomes large and therefore it is difficult to secure an arrangement space when the magnetic element is arranged in electric appliances.